


Strength in numbers

by AlanaRose



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Fluff and Angst, Major Character Injury, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanaRose/pseuds/AlanaRose
Summary: CHAPTER 1Alot of emotional rollercoasters happen when a normal day goes from good to hell. No one knows the outcome.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)





	1. Chapter 1

"DIB....DIB...STAY AWAKE.....DIB..PLEASE....STAY WIth me." Zim's voice seemed to fade away from Dib's ears along with his vision. He tried to stay awake but he also wanted to rest. Sirens he could faintly hear and was that rain he felt on his face.

Zim stayed there by Dib's side crying as this was not suppose to happen. They were fighting like they normally do after school but it seemed as a construction worker didnt secure a line correctly. Before Zim realized it Dib pushed him out of the way. Now Dib laid on the sidewalk pinned under a giant metal beam. He cried out Dib's name as the sirens grew louder and his tears fell onto Dib's face.

A crowd started to form around the two boys along with gasps and chatter. Firefighters run over to help the construction workers get the beam off Dib. Zim held onto Dib's hand afraid to let go of it in fear he would lose the closest person to him for good. Zim's tears seemed to fall even more as he shook, the ambulance running up to them. They put a brace around Dib's neck and a oxygen mask over his nose and mouth.

"Hay are you ok? Kid are you all right?" A women in an ambulance uniform asked trying to get his attention. Zim could only faintly hear her as he nodded in response. She checked Zim over to make sure since part of his clothes had blood on it. A sigh of relief leaves her mouth when the conclusion came to it not being his. They had tried to move him away from the boys side but Zim persisted that he stayed there by Dib.


	2. Strength in number ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CH 2
> 
> The community work together to pull off a Miracle.

It felt like hours floated by with the faint noise of people around him. Something or someone was touching his hand, and why did he feel so cold. It felt like he ran through the sprinklers that sprayed cold water. Dib tried to open his eyes, tried to speak or move but all that he saw was darkness and heard nothing but noises buzzing together. 

Zim held onto Dib's hand as everyone worked to keep him alive and to set him free. Zim was nothing without his human Dib. "D Dib" the irken called as the tears fell freshly down his face and onto Dib's now paled face. He wished he was able to just lift the beam off but there was so many people that he would surely be figured out.

The medic places a thermal blanket over Dib to try and keep him warm. Holding the bag to the respiratory mask, the medic kept squeezing it to keep air in Dib's lungs. Everyone was moving as fast as they could. People shouting and running about doing their job to save the young boys life.


	3. Chapter 3

Zim paced back and forth thinking "Dib can't just be gone. There has to be a way to bring him back. " he thought and though for a long time. Then something came to him. "Computer how much memory does the human so called brain hold?" Zim asked as he stopped his pasing back and forth. "The human brain holds 2.5 million Gigabytes of memory." The computer answered. Zim just stared at the floor thinking on this information "that is very small, no wonder they are not that smart. Can you retrieve the memory?"

"Yes ,I can retrieve the memory but I need to save it onto something." Zim seemed a bit happy with this. He happened to walk past a full body mirror and stopped. Slowly he walked backwards to look into the mirror again and just stared at the pak on his back that glowed a pink hue from its three ports. A smile crept onto his face as the idea hit him, soon his Dib would be all fixed and brand new.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING SOME GORE

The ambulance ride felt long like it was never ending. The monitors the medic placed on Dib beeped very slowly. Dib's heart rate was low and so was his blood pressure. Two medics worked on Dib to stop the bleeding from his lower half. Zim could only sit there holding Dib's hand and watch in horror. 

He finally say the damage and Dibs legs were completely crushed and mangled. It made Zim's spooch twist and turn seeing bones sticking out, broken flesh and blood everywhere. Fresh new tears started to fall again. Squeezing Dib's hand tighter in his own even more afraid to let go of him. Deep down he really wished this had happened to him and not Dib.

The ambulance was pulling up to the hospital when suddenly Dib flatlined. The heart monitor no longer beeping a steadying heartbeat but one continues beep. This scared Zim "DIB DIB WAKE UP." he shook Dib with all his might. The medic had to pull him off and away as a code red was alerted. 

"Quick he is going into cardiatic arrest" a nurse quickly starts chest compressions and counting outloud. Another nurse holds a mask to Dib's face over his mouth and nose giving him oxygen. "Need a dose of adrenaline Now, and get him to an emergency room state."

"LET ME GO I NEED TO BE WITH HIM. DIB DIB DIB." Zim cries out trying to reach for him as the boy was wheeled away and out of site. Tears were streaming down his face, struggling against the medic that held him. She tried to calm him down the best she could knowing this was going to be hard on the young boy.


End file.
